


How Catra Stole Christmas

by thatcutephdgirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Grinch References, Holidays, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcutephdgirl/pseuds/thatcutephdgirl
Summary: "Ev’ryone in Etheria liked Christmas a lot...But Catra (to no one’s surprise) did NOT!"A parody of Dr. Seuss's "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" featuring She Ra characters! Pure catradora fluff
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)





	How Catra Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! here's a li'l gift for everyone! hope you enjoy! xx

Ev’ryone in Etheria liked Christmas a lot…  
But Catra (to no one’s surprise) did NOT!  
She grumbled at presents, wrapped up with a bow  
And glared at the children who played in the snow.  
She clawed at the sweater Bow knitted for her,  
As its itchy insides imprisoned her fur.  
She shouted at Sea Hawk, who caroled all night,  
And hid from Scorpia, who hugged her on sight.  
She avoided the cookies that Perfuma baked,  
And wrecked all the snowmen that Frosta would make.  
She trashed all the tinsel which Entrapta had hung,  
While Glimmer looked on, her face teary and glum.  
From Mermista to Hordak, no one gave an inch,  
For everyone around thought poor Catra a grinch.  
  
But Catra’s humbug was not malice, you see,  
For she didn’t have any gifts under the tree!  
She fretted and pouted, unsure what she’d done  
To not receive presents, not a single one!  
She huffed through the halls decked with holiday cheer,  
And wonder’d why she didn’t have one this year.  
Sure she’d nearly killed everyone at least once or twice,  
But after saving Glimmer, they all knew she was nice!  
“I’ll show them,” Catra said, her head full of spite,  
“I’ll take all their presents to show them who’s right!”  
  
So she snuck to the tree with lights all aglow,  
To find all the presents wrapped up with a bow.  
Her face full of joy, her eyes twinkling with glee,  
She snatched up the gifts sitting under the tree.  
Into a huge bag she stuffed presents galore,  
As she cackled aloud, having even’d the score.  
Catra dashed from the scene, lest they see what she’d done,  
Enjoying her Christmas heist while on the run.  
Though she didn’t get far, for Adora appeared,  
Hiding something behind her: what, Catra feared.  
  
Catra tossed out of sight her great beast of a pack  
And adopted instead her more usual tact.  
“Hey Adora,” she cooed, hoping she wasn’t caught,  
Not sure if a fight is what Adora sought.  
“I have a surprise!” Adora said with a smile,  
“And I’m sorry that I’ve made you wait all this while.”  
As Catra stood still, Adora showed her surprise:  
A present appeared right before Catra’s eyes!  
Catra purred in delight as she opened her gift:  
“A sprig of mistletoe?” Catra asked, very miffed.  
While she held it up high, she prepared a hiss,  
But to her surprise Adora gave her a kiss!  
  
Catra looked all confused, but Adora just laughed.  
“You kiss under mistletoe: did you know that?”  
Catra felt all ashamed (and very flustered),  
And spoke with all the remorse she could muster.  
“I really messed up,” she said with a tear,  
“I thought no one got me a present this year,”  
“So I stole all the gifts and ruined your bliss,”  
“But you’ve taught me something with your Christmas kiss.”  
And what happened then? Well...in Bright Moon they say,  
That Catra's small heart grew three sizes that day!  
The two girls embraced, for the presents were saved,  
And the rest of the season, Catra stayed well behaved.  
Catra hung up the tinsel and made a fresh start,  
And from that day, Christmas brought joy to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! xx


End file.
